Milk in a Wine Bottle
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: Everything started with Gai's Milk in a Wine bottle gift to his team for Valentines Day. A NejiTen OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

POV - -----character's name-----

**Milk in a Wine Bottle  
**By: pin0ts

-----Gai-----

Today is Valentines Day so I decided to give my team a bottle of milk. Not just in any boring bottle. It's in a wine bottle with paper hearts pasted around it. I've already delivered them to the three and now I'm walking peacefully in the busy streets when someone popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?" Kakashi asked, looking at the extra wine bottle I'm holding.

"Since it's Valentines Day, I'm giving this to my team." I said proudly.

"Wine? And why are there paper hearts around it?" He said, stifling his laughter.

"It's not wine. It's milk, in a wine bottle. Classy, don't you think?"

"Milk? Can't you think of a better gift? They're 19, they're not babies anymore. And how is it connected to Valentines Day?"

"Milk makes our bones strong and that will help them with their training. Anyway, for your info, it does have a connection." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see, when it's Valentines Day, a man and a woman get together, then they go to the house then to the room then they… (Let's skip that part. I'm a wholesome writer.) …then the woman gets pregnant then she gives birth and when she gives birth, she feeds the baby with milk! See?"

"You're unbelievable." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you did wash the bottle before exchanging it's content, right?"

I stopped and coughed.

"Just as I suspected. Have you given any to them yet?"

"Yes. To the three of them."

"Well, you can't do anything now. Just hope they would think it's poison and throw it."

-----Tenten-----

I'm in the bathroom, recalling my horrible dream, no, nightmare while taking a bath.

"_N-neji?"_

_He turned his head to my direction._

"_I j-just want t-to t-tell you so-something…" I said, looking at the ground._

"_What? You sound just like Hinata." Then he gave out a small chuckle._

"_I-I lo-lo…" I bit my lip. "Iloveyou." I said quickly and immediately shutting my eyes close. After a few moments of silence, I heard him laugh. When I opened my eyes, he was smirking._

"Oh Tenten, get real. You don't expect me to return your petty feelings, do you?" Then he started to walk away.

Great! Just great. When I finally and successfully gathered all my courage to confess my feelings to my beloved teammate, I get that stupid nightmare. What if it's not just a dream, what if it's what will really happen when I tell him? I'll be rejected. Oh, this is so frustrating.

I'm not a pessimist but these ideas just pops out in my head and I couldn't help wonder if they can be true. Maybe I should just tell him another time. Yeah, that would be better. I'm back to square one again. Now I'm depressed and frustrated. Maybe a little walk will do me good.

Since we have no training today, I have nothing to do. So I got a random shirt and wore it, and it turned out to be a white shirt with my name on it and a chibi drawing of me below it. At the back, there are two kunais making an X and a shuriken above it. Huh? I don't remember having this shirt. Oh, now I remember, it's a custom made Christmas gift from Sakura last year. Why didn't I wear this before? It's cute and not to mention cool. I also got a pair of gray jogging pants.

I decided to get something to drink before going out. I opened the refrigerator and found a peculiar looking wine bottle. What made it look odd is there are the paper hearts around it.

"What could this be?" I thought out loud as I took the bottle. "Hmm… must be one of Gai-sensei's out of this world gifts."

I opened it and smelled it's content. "Smells safe enough." Then I drank from the bottle. "Milk? It's one of Gai-sensei's bizarre gifts alright."

I drank some more. Mmm… this milk tastes good, better than any that I've drank. Maybe I can ask Gai-sensei what brand this is. The bottle is half empty (or is it half full?) when I placed it back to the refrigerator.

Before going, I looked at the mirror to make sure that I look decent enough and not make a complete fool of myself to wander off the streets. I noticed that my hair is down and it's not in their usual buns. Well, I don't look stupid and maybe some change is good so I'll just keep it that way today. I got my keys and money and walked towards the door.

When I touched the door knob, I felt like I forgot something. Oh, yes, how can I forget. I ran upstairs and got a kunai. Hey, you never know! As I walked down the stairs, I felt quite dizzy but I just brushed it off. How bad could it be? Anyway, I locked the door and started my marathon.

-----Neji-----

I'm hating Valentines Day more and more each year. Why? Because there is this annoying blonde girl in pig tails that follows me every year. Not only that, every year, her comrades are increasing in number! I don't know how she does that but it better stop or else I'm going to assassinate her.

Before I can rely on scaring them with my Byakugan, 100, but now, I can't. It does work for the new people but for the old ones, they just flinch but they won't run away.

"NEJI-KUN!"

She found me? Back to running again. Some guys might find this a dream come true, but for me, it's nothing but nuisance. When they're out of sight, I entered the first store I saw. Whew, safe at last. I looked at an odd looking thing. Wondering what it is, I took I from the table and looked at it. It's some kind of thin garter with a triangle cloth in front.

"Uhh… Neji, what are you doing here and why are you holding that?" I turned my head to the direction of the speaker and she turned out to be Ino.

"Huh? I don't even know what this is. Is this some kind of hair accessory?" Never in my life have I ever felt this clueless.

"Hair accessory?" She laughed hysterically. "Those… those are… those are thongs!" She said between laughs.

I quickly let go of it, as if it's burning and stormed out of the store. I can't believe I didn't recognize a thong! I feel so ignorant.

"Neji?" Thinking that it was another fan girl, I ran again.

"Hey! Why are you running?" The voice was louder, meaning she's gaining on me. I looked back and saw a familiar girl but I don't think she's with the blonde girl. Maybe she's new and I can use my Byakugan to scare her off. So I activated my Byakugan then stopped, my back facing her.

"Finally." After she said the last syllable, I face her right away, expecting that she will run away. But no, she didn't even move. Nothing, no reaction.

"Uh… what are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Hmm… that voice is familiar and so does that face…

"Tenten?"

"Duh!" She said, showing her shirt. "Anyway I saw you at the lingerie store. What were you doing there? Don't tell me you're there to buy something."

Then I remembered the traumatizing event and I turned scarlet in embarrassment. Of course, I wouldn't tell her what happened. "U-uh… I-I w-was r-running f-from a b-blonde g-girl…"

She giggled. "You sound just like your cousin." Before I could give a retort, I heard someone calling my name.

"NEJI-KUN!"

"That's what I'm talking about." I said before dragging her along with me.

-----The blonde girl a.k.a. Chi-----

"Girls, look, our Neji-kun is being taken by that brown haired witch!" Chi, Neji's number 1 fan said, pointing at Tenten.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Tenten, his teammate. She's stealing him from us!" Said the red head beside her.

"Let's go and save him from that wench!" Chi said as they run towards the direction the two made.

-----Tenten-----

I never thought Neji had fan girls. It's weird that they only come out every Valentines Day. Anyway, all this running is making me dizzy. I don't even know where we are. I think Neji is just picking a random direction and doesn't even think. I looked back and started to see tiny girls. Wow, these girls must be members of the track team! Hey were out of sight awhile ago but now, they are catching up. They also have a very keen memory to remember where we went.

We made a left turn then I felt Neji stop. Shit, a dead end! Loud footsteps can be heard. I have an idea but I'm not sure Neji would want to cooperate. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I have an idea." I started. I was hesitant at first but continued when I'm sure he's listening. "Umm… K-kiss m-me." Is it really the only idea I can think of or am I just using it as an excuse for me to kiss him?

-----Neji-----

"I have an idea." Tenten said. I felt myself brighten up. "Umm… K-kiss m-me." I wasn't expecting that.

'But you know you want to…' A creepy voice said inside my head. Of course not, why would I want to?

'tsk, tsk…Poor boy, still in denial about his feelings.' No I'm not. Shut up!

'I'm your conscience, you know I'm not wrong. Stop denying because you won't fool me.' What the? Fine, fine. I give up. So, what if I like her? What's the big deal?

"N-Neji?" Tenten's voice stopped my 'conversation' with 'conscience. God, I must be insane.

"Why?" I asked.

"So they will think that we're together and they'll leave."

"W-well…" Now louder footsteps can be heard. "I… g-guess…" She nodded and I started to lean down to meet her lips.

I felt my heart skip a beat when our lips touched. Mmm… I'm actually enjoying this… no, stop that thought. It's very un-Neji like. Is it just me or is she kissing back? Maybe she feels the same way about me.

I looked at the girls at the corner of my eye. They're reactions are very amusing. It's like they're watching their parents being stabbed continuously or their house is being eaten up by fire. Slowly, they went away.

-----Tenten-----

"I g-guess…" Oh my God! I don't believe it. Maybe he likes me too? Nah, he's Neji. It's impossible. Then I nodded to show that I'm ready.

My heart was about to burst when he closed the gap between our lips. Even though I wanted to see those girls' reaction, I suddenly had an urge to close my eyes and enjoy it while it lasts. This may be the first and last time we're gonna do this.

-----Neji-----

The girls left but I don't think I have the power to stop this. I unconsciously licked her upper lip, asking for entrance and she willingly opened her mouth a little. And before I knew it, we were exploring each other's mouth. After a while, we broke our kiss, due to lack of air.

Then an awkward silence enveloped us but our eyes are locked at each other. She was the one to look away, turning beet red, like me. I guess it's the right time to confess, even though she might not find this place romantic.

-----Tenten-----

It was like a dream come true but I was the first one to break our staring contest. I can feel the heat as it made it's way to my cheeks. When I caught a glimpse of him, I was surprised because, he, THE Hyuga Neji, too is blushing furiously. Calm down. He just got carried away. Period. But I can never stop wondering if he loves me too. Maybe just in my dreams.

"Uh… Tenten…" He started. I know this, he's gonna say that it was nothing or something like that. I looked at his intimidating yet hypnotizing orbs.

"This isn't how I plan to say this but…" He bit his lip. Huh? He's… nervous?

"W-well, what I really w-want to s-say is… I… I l-love you." I don't believe it! Now, I can see fireworks in my head. And… I'm feeling dizzy again.

-----Neji-----

"W-well, what I really w-want to s-say is… I… I l-love you." Great. Now I sound like Hinata.

I waited for her reaction. At first her eyes widened to it's extent and her mouth slightly parted but it slowly faded into the warm smile I learned to love. She was about to say something because she opened her mouth but she suddenly fainted. My face had a big question mark at first but I snapped out just in time to catch her.

Why did she pass out? I have no idea. I placed my hand on her back and the other under her knees and lifted her and started walking to my place, ignoring the stares and whispers the people are giving us.

When we reached my house, I laid her down my bed wand went the kitchen to get something to eat. All those running made me hungry. When I opened the fridge, there was something there that wasn't there before. It's a wine bottle with… paper hearts? This must be one of Gai-sensei's insane Valentine gifts. I doubt that it even contains wine.

I opened it and drank a small amount of liquid. Milk? But it also tastes like wine… Heh, I bet he forgot to wash the bottle first before pouring the milk. Better throw this before something else happens.

After throwing, I got an apple and made my way back to my room.

-----Tenten-----

I woke up and found myself in a familiar room but I'm sure I'm not at home.

"Neji's room?" After I said the last syllable, as if on a cue, the door opened, revealing Neji with an apple on the hand.

"You're awake." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh… what am I doing here?" I asked, totally confused.

"You passed out so I brought you here." He said before biting on the apple.

"Thanks…" Then I remembered something… maybe it's a dream. "You know, I had this weird dream of seeing you come out of a lingerie shop then we started running because there were a mob of girls following us. When we turned left, there was a dead end and I suggested that we should…" I didn't continue, knowing what happen next and blushed. He too, for no reason at all, well, that's what I think, turned a very light shade, barely recognizable, shade of pink.

"That wasn't a dream, Tenten. That's what happen before you passed out."

"Y-you mean the k-kiss, is t-true?" I stuttered. I was speechless due to extreme happiness, still can't believe that it was all true.

"…and my confession." I smiled mischievously but quickly replaced it with a confused look.

"Your confession? Huh? I don't think I remember that. Do you think you can remind me?"

"Tenten…" He said in a knowing voice.

"What? I didn't remember that. Can you repeat it?" I said, clasping my hands together and doing the ever so effective puppy dog pout.

"Fine." He moved closer to me and took my hand. "Tenten…" His eyes softened and he had a small smile on his face. "I love you." Without stuttering unlike before.

I gave him the warmest and most genuine smile I have. "I love you too."

-----Lee-----

I opened the refrigerator and found it there. Every year I wait for this moment to get a very unique and creative gift from Gai-sensei. Wow! Milk in a wine bottle with paper hearts around it. He's a real genius! And without hesitation, I finished the whole bottle right away.

-----The End-----

So.. how's my first? Sorry for OOCs or whatever. Anyway, don't forget to review!


End file.
